You are my sun
by detective-jay-rizzoli
Summary: Songfic of Tegan and Sara's song Love they say. Story about Maura and Jane's relationship from Maura's POV. AU I guess and also established Rizzles. I'm not very good at writing songfic's, but it was a prompt by tumblr user tempebrennan4-47.


_A/N: I did this for tumblr user tempebrennan4-47, I hope it doesn't disappoint. Personally, I really don't like songfics and especially not if it's a prompt, because the way I interpret a song can be very different than how someone else interprets it. But anyway, enough with the whining and on to the story._

My life had always been nothing but a series of logical events. There was nothing that swept me of my feet or blew me away. Nothing, until her. All it took was one look of those big, brown eyes and I knew that she was my destiny. She was what all these logical events had lead me to. I fell, but when she said my name to wake from my thoughts, it felt like I wasn't falling. It felt like I was flying towards the beginning of my life with Jane Rizzoli.

I felt like all was well again. I felt safe, because I'd only ever have to trust one more person. It felt like every time she smiled, a little more of the hurt and loneliness I had felt throughout my life vanished. And after a while, it was all gone and there was nothing but bliss and happiness. People often talk about their partner being their other half. But Jane wasn't my other half. She was like the sun if I was a plant. A plant can survive without the sun, if it has the needed light from another, weaker source. And I could survive without Jane, if I had other people to serve my needs. However, I would only be a shadow of who I could be with Jane. Jane made me the happy, excited person I was. She was my sun.

If someone had asked me how I felt at that first moment, I wouldn't hesitate to answer. I felt strong and determined. I felt like there was nothing I couldn't do, because Jane would help me do it and we would be strong together. There were a lot of words that people used to describe me. Elegant, beautiful, smart, wordy. Strong had never been one of them, because I never had anything to be strong for. Not until Jane.

Our first date was without a doubt one of the best days of my life, coming inevitably second to the day I met Jane. I could feel how nervous she was, walking next to me towards the restaurant and that was the first time I took her hand. It felt like my hand had finally found its true purpose and that wasn't cutting through hearts or examining stomach contents. My hand belonged to Jane, just like my heart did. And then she kissed me and I knew. I never wanted to be alone again. I never wanted to resort to heat-lamps when I could have the sun. She was my sun

Before I met Jane, I never believed people that said that they found 'the one'. Humans are not naturally monogamous, so I thought people were just romanticizing how they felt. Sometimes it scares me how much Jane changed me. I now realize that there wasn't even a need to romanticize these feelings, because they were so sappy and romantic that it would be very difficult to use commonly known words to describe it. Jane was the one for me. She always has been and she always will be.

I remember the first time I really saw the strength of our love. It was when Jane and I were both in a hospital, zip-ties on our wrists. I was unconscious, having been tasered, but I heard the story from Jane when we were lying in bed that night. I always knew Jane was strong, but Charles Hoyt was her kryptonite. She was frozen when Hoyt touched her, but as soon as that monster put his scalpel to my throat she pushed away the guard. She saved me and at that moment I knew more than ever that I would never have to be scared of anything, because Jane would always be there. Jane would always save me and hold me until everything was right in the world and we could continue our lives, together.

When we told Jane's and now my family that we were getting married, everyone was surprised. It wasn't like they didn't support us, but we had only been together for 3 months. I didn't try to explain that Jane was my sun, my everything. I knew that there were no words that did the love I felt for her justice and so I didn't even try. People at work called us crazy, but I didn't care. The only thing that I cared about was Jane and the fact that what we were about to do would mean that I got to spend the rest of my life with her.

The wedding. We had a small wedding with only our families and close friends. When I said my vows and I looked in those perfect eyes, it was like there was nothing but Jane. Like we weren't standing in a room full of people but like we were all alone, in our own little world. And we were. She was my sun and I was a flower, blooming better than ever

Nothing changed. 10 years later and I still love Jane like I did that very first day. I still get butterflies in my stomach whenever she does something romantic. I still smile every time I see her and I still feel strong and determined when I'm by her side. I still feel like she's my sun and my favourite activity is still to watch her sleep next to me every morning. Just like this morning. Her eyes are closed. "I love you and it's rude to stare" she mumbles, startling me. I smile. "I love you, too" I say. Jane smiles, but doesn't bother to open her eyes. I kiss her cheek and put my head on her shoulder. Yet another thing that hasn't changed. I still have one place I want to be above anywhere else and that's with Jane, lying down with my head on her shoulder and her arms wrapped around me. I want to tell her that she's my everything and that I'm happy that nothing has changed. I hesitate for a bit and then Jane squeezes me slightly. I close my eyes. "You are my sun"

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome :)_


End file.
